


【89】【美人香车】王爷王爷不好啦

by Juvia520



Category: UNINE
Genre: 89, M/M, 豆奶 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia520/pseuds/Juvia520
Kudos: 5





	【89】【美人香车】王爷王爷不好啦

“王爷！不好啦！王妃他，他，他——”  
王爷眸子一暗，放下手中的案牍，跟着报信的嬷嬷往卧房大步流星地走去。

新皇上台以后，陈维作为一同出生入死打江山的兄弟，论资排行封了个王爷，领着一众家眷去了江南，成了江南王。江南王知道，这里是富庶的鱼米之乡，可以赚得盆满钵满，也得承受多少只眼睛的上下打量。皇帝把他安在这里，说是犒赏他打江山有功，实则也是借漕盐米绸各大商贾官员之眼，盯着他的一举一动。  
前段时间，皇帝又给他赐了一桩姻缘，是礼部文臣何家之子何希。上个月月初刚刚大婚，陈维却知这不过是皇帝安插在他身边的眼线，只是面子上对他毕恭毕敬，做成一副相敬如宾举案齐眉的夫妻表象，实则晚上连卧房都不进一步。  
王爷府上下哪个不知，江南王自打娶了何家公子，能不去卧房便绝不去卧房，连一日三餐饮食起居都在议事的书房里一并解决。  
风言风语早就传来，一说是何公子生得丑陋，又一说他不守夫道。传着传着，就传到了何公子的耳朵里。  
这个何希何公子，从小被家里学文，却偏爱习武，说话做事直来直去，哪里受过这种风言风语的委屈。偌大个江南王府，除了随嫁的几个丫头小厮，竟然无人能为他说话。  
何希气急了，好几次要闯出王府，去那大菜市口和嚼舌根子的长舌妇理论，却被守门的给拦了回来，说什么王爷有令王妃不可出府。这反被那些卖苦力的下等差役瞧见了，又传出去一个笑话。  
何希走过花园，听到王府里几个老嬷嬷偷偷嘲笑他是个男王妃，给不了王爷风花雪月。何希领着人就横在她们面前，大声斥责。却反而在日后听到更过分的讥讽，仿佛斥责不过是被人踩中了痛脚。  
快一个月了，江南王府里里外外的冷嘲热讽让何希受尽了白眼。  
不管怎么说，我是他明媒正娶的王妃。凭什么我要受这些委屈？  
何希越想越气，走在花园里，步伐跟着心情加快，也不顾眼前的路。结果，就这么一崴脚，落入水塘中。  
等陈维赶到的时候，何希在水塘里的扑腾都快失了劲，下人伸了长杆也始终打捞不上。救人要紧。陈维直接扎进了水里，熟练的游泳姿势很快游到何希身边。却见他的王妃快没了动静，手一揽把人捞到怀里，赶紧把人带出来。  
何希神志不清，他只记得有个大手使劲拍他的脸，他的胸，他的肚子，好痛。有个软软的东西往他的嘴里吹气，呛死了。  
咳咳，他迷迷蒙蒙地睁眼，又脱力晕了过去。

再次睁开眼的时候，他躺在寝宫的床上，掀开被子发现自己浑身赤裸。屋子里暖烘烘的，是烧了白炭。他转头，有个熟悉又陌生的身形，只身着薄薄一层绸缎里衣，在整理烘烤自己的外套。  
“怎，怎么不叫下人来做？”  
何希红着脸，自己把被子裹得更紧了些。  
陈维转头看他醒了，冷笑一下：“你到底是王妃，总不能叫别人看了去。”  
何希低头看了看自己的身子，又羞又恼，还有点心灰意冷。  
“既然醒了，自己把衣服穿好。”陈维把他烘烤好的衣服扔到床上，眼看着就要套了外套往外走。  
“等一下！”  
何希急急叫住他，却发现自己完全没有力气，坐起的那一下又重重摔下，脑袋磕到床头木栏。  
“啊——”  
陈维也许是怕他真的磕伤了让自己不好交代，还是一个转身赶紧凑上去扶住何希。  
除了大婚之日握过他的手，这是第三次与他的身体有接触。上一次就是刚才救人和扒衣服的时候，太着急了也没顾上什么。  
这回摸到他的细腰，还带着惊人的热。陈维暗暗吃惊，原来他的腰这样腻。  
他就这么轻轻一滑，手指带着手臂滑过他的腰，横过他的前胸，拨过两点。  
何希长这么大还没过这样全身赤裸周身发软，稍稍一刺激，胸口两点挺立，本就白皙的皮肤现在红得像要滴出胭脂。  
“你还会羞？”  
何希别过脸去。他明知道这个江南王看不上这桩婚事，认为何家不过是贴了皇帝的屁股，特地过来高攀了他。可是现在这种情况，何希却顾不上这些，只想听从身体的指引，恨不得再往他手里蹭蹭。  
“想爬上我的床很久了吧？”  
陈维手上的动作没停，此刻更是把何希整个人拉进自己怀里，两人交叠坐在床上，陈维从他背后拥着，呼吸像根羽毛，划过何希的肩头，一点点爬过他的锁骨，啃咬他的耳垂。看着何希逐渐意乱情迷，陈维得意一笑，五指在他腰上掐了一把，用一股要把人掐死的劲。  
何希吃痛，脑袋反而清醒了。他当他是什么？也是那些扒着男人裤腿往上爬的庸脂俗粉吗！  
骨子里的执拗升起来，何希用力掰开陈维的手臂，转头怒目圆瞪。  
“陈维，我家是没有那么显赫，高攀不起你这江南王府。咱们给彼此都留好面子，一年到期，各走各路。”他拽上衣裤，说着就要下床。  
“去哪儿？”陈维一用力，又把何希扯下来，带着他自己的里衣带子也散了，“你何小公子现在是江南王府的王妃，我的夫人，乖乖听话，懂？”  
何希本身就泡了水着了凉，浑身使不上劲，被这么一圈，反而顺着陈维的力，滚到他的怀里。  
这回两个人的衣衫尽落，是真的肉贴着肉在传递热了。何希还瞪着陈维，被他攥着的手也用力回握，手臂横在两人中间。  
陈维倒是很快压着他躺倒，丝毫不理会何希的反抗，任由一只手被他卡着，另一只手早就往何希身下探去。  
那躲在一片茂密里的阴茎早早昂起了头，被陈维的手抚过，就开始按捺不住。何希分明可以感觉到那里的脉搏在跳动，他撇过头，用力尝试挣脱。  
哪里挣脱得掉？陈维虽然瘦，但手却挺大，他稍一使劲握住何希的阴茎，再轻轻一揉，何希整个人都瘫软下来了，缩进他的怀里哼哼唧唧。  
陈维搂着何希，把他贴近自己，于是两颗心紧紧贴着，频率逐渐一致。他盯着何希的眼睛瞧，手上却毫不客气地揉捏着那根肉，渐渐感觉到何希的呼吸愈发重了，眼神却还是委委屈屈的样子，咬着唇再不让自己发出一声。  
“干嘛？嫌我欺负你啊？”陈维笑了，突然发狠地咬向何希的唇，“那为夫就教教你什么才叫做欺负。”  
何希上唇被咬疼，牙便失了力，任由他的舌头钻进来，搅着他的舌头也跟着翻动。舌如软棒，缠绵若蛇，一进一出间，勾出细细银丝，像下身剧烈摩擦的火枪。陈维把拇指从何希的马眼上移开，火枪被顶到最高处，射出一串浊白。陈维毫不在意地抓起散落的里衣，擦了擦自己下腹，又往前压着何希。  
他们的下身还在纠缠。  
陈维看着何希闭紧的眼睛，笑着拨开他的头发。这个何小公子，似乎没有他想象中的那样讨厌。  
何希不知他在想什么，他只觉得自己难堪。虽说大婚之时就做好了心理准备，可是一个多月的冷落之后突然来这么一出，他多少有点难以理解。那个对外都和煦如暖阳的江南王，何以对自己厌恶霸道至此，现在又在用什么奇怪的招数企图羞辱他？  
但那位和煦却霸道的江南王并未给他那么多的思考空间，他握着何希的手，叫他帮他把剩下的最后那条裤子脱掉。陈维慢慢站起身，而何希跪在他的腿间。  
“何希，本王体恤你身子弱，给你个轻松的活儿，好不好？”  
说着就掰开何希的嘴，直把自己那根早就勃起的阴茎送入他的嘴里。他用手托着何希的后脑勺，压着他吞吐。  
何希被顶到喉咙，呛得整张脸涨红，扶着陈维的双腿就咳。这一个月在王府里没养出来多少肉，反倒是被气瘦了不少，薄薄的皮肤下青筋愈发明显，衬得小脸煞白。陈维捧起他的小脸，眼里恰到好处地盈满了泪水。  
明知道他不是故意惺惺作态，江南王却改不了他的脾气，沉着声严厉喝到：“别再做这种病态故意惹人怜！”  
陈维一把把人推倒在床上，欺身上前把何希翻了个面，伸手拍一拍何希的屁股，叫人撅高一点。又伸手从床头拿了方才用来润肤的凝露，挤一团到指尖，就往何希的后穴里探。  
好在他还是耐住了性子，一根一根手指地往里送。  
那条细窄紧致的甬道更加温热，在凝露的润滑下，一张一合似在邀请。直到能伸进3个指头，陈维这才挺身一送，让整个阴茎全数被后穴吞没。  
哪怕是最有理智的人也扛不住扑入一整个洞穴的温香软玉了。  
陈维就这样从背后环抱着何希，慢慢加快抽插的速度。  
何希的喉咙里黏着一句句喘，嗯嗯啊啊地压低了声音往外送，激得陈维又一阵猛冲。  
赶紧在最高点退出，全射在了何希的后腰。

何希瘫软在床，他真的完全没有力气了。这一整天下来，又是生气，又是落水，又是……又是……他想到这里，把脸埋到被子。  
看他整个人都在泛红，陈维都不用想就知道他又在害羞什么。于是江南王也压上去，前胸贴着他的后背，还要伸手在他腰侧又来来回回地摸：“王妃啊，本王这功夫你还满意吗？”  
何希倒是腾地一下坐起来，泪痕还没干呢，他瘪着嘴质问：“王爷这是何必非要欺侮我？去找你喜欢的莺莺燕燕不是更称心？”  
嘿，吃醋了还。  
“我哪里来的莺莺燕燕，你听谁嚼的舌根子？告诉本王，本王绞了他的舌头，叫他再不能在王妃面前搬弄本王的是非。”  
何希没想到他这样回答，一时愣住。复又昂着脑袋再问：“那王爷看不惯我已久，这又是为的哪般？”  
骄矜的哭腔里透着一股委屈，叫这江南王听得悦耳极了。  
他往前搂去，把他冷落了一个多月的小王妃哄到嘴里：“那你是要本王跟你道歉咯？”  
“陈维，你是要和我道歉！”  
竟敢直呼本王姓名？看我不好好教训一下你。


End file.
